doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Doraemon manga (Kindle version) chapters
This is a list of Doraemon manga chapters of the Amazon Kindle version which was released in the Amazon Kindle Store in the U.S. and Canada. Volume 1 #All the Way From the Future #Return to Un-sender #Noby's City of Dreams Volume 2 #Lionman's Big Jam #Shadowhunting #Judo Master Noby Volume 3 #A World Without Sound #A Stone Unturned #Noby's Bride Volume 4 #Memories of Grandma #Doublixir #The White Lily Girl #Planet Builders Volume 5 #A High-Speed Slow-Down #King of the Cavemen #Noby's Birthday #Fossil Fools #Defender of Justice: Masked Me! Volume 6 #The Great Paper War #A Touching Tale #Polarity Patches #The Pocket Patch #Animal Transformation Crackers Volume 7 #A Hermit's Life for Me #The Over-the-Top Overcoat #Topsy Turvy Planet #Puddle Powder #Realpedia Volume 8 #Far, Far From Home #The Happy Little Mermaid #Melody Gas #Making a Brother #Will-O-Whisperer Volume 9 #Hunch-Hopper #Phoony the Typhoon #U.F Yo! #Noby's Marathon #Fishing Indoors Volume 10 #My Little Kitty #The Curse Camera #Tummy Travelers #Homing Missile #Weekly Nobita Volume 11 #Close Encounter #Amazing Maze #Tales of Future Magazines #Noby's Dinosaur Volume 12 #Funbrellas #My Home Mountain #The 2-dehydrator Camera #Dream Dad #The Girlfriend Catalog Volume 13 #King of the Night #Happy Little Planet #The Six Million Yen Painting #The Action Planner #The Conscience Cricket Volume 14 #The Wolf Family #Switching Moms #Reaction Tester Robot #The Lying Mirror #You and What Army? Volume 15 #Sweetstick #The Tax-myna Cometh #The Bottle Cap Collection #The Devil Card #Radish Rampage Volume 16 #Sokay Stick #The Sleep War #The Stuporsonic Verminator #The Vending Time Machine #Pandora's Monster Volume 17 #No Matter the Price #The BrYber Tactic #My Dad the Baby #Defeat the Giantz! #The Delete Key Volume 18 #The Amazing Nobyman #The Gratitude Adjuster #Worse Than Me #Moas and Dodos Forever Volume 19 #Cloudswimming #The Macha-Maker #The Around the World Quiz #We Lost the Time Machine!! #Dogfighters Volume 20 #The Haunted Castle #"Space Demon" - the Backyard Sci-Fi Spectacle #Handmade Robot Rampage Volume 21 #Just Once, a Perfect 100 #The Prophesies of Doraemon #The Antique-o-Matic #From Hunter… to Warlord? #Hot Snow Volume 22 #Spy Games #The Turvy Topsy Flute #Competing Proposals #The Make-it-so Day Planner #The Skyhorse #The Genie Robot Volume 23 #Memory Bread #Robyn, My Love #The Dream Chime #Honest Thomas #Shizuka's Magic Robe #The 100% Accurate Palm Reading Set Volume 24 #The Time Kerchief #Dinosaur Hunters #Building a Subway #To Catch a Cold #The Bedroom Avalanche Volume 25 #Junior Detective Set #True Lies #Super Dan! #Compound Interest #The Guiding Angel #The Overwriting Crayon #The Calendar Flipper Volume 26 #Do-it Drops #My Teacher, Myself #The Instant Wardrobe Cam #I, Luh, Luh, Love You! #The Myth Medallions #Pero Comes Back Volume 27 #The Truthbeaker #The Reversifier #The Undersea Hike #The Bug Concert #Facial Reconstruction #Dealing in Future Volume 28 #The X-Ray Scope #The Buddy Beacon #Nobizaemon's Secret #The Phantom of the Future #The BubbleCorder #The Gamble Gun #The End of the World Volume 29 #Gravity Paint #The Noby in the Mirror #Memory Mallet #Penalty Box #Doraemon's Double Trouble Volume 30 #4D Cycling #The Underground Expedition #The Bounce Back Cape #Badge Busters #My Tub's an Ocean #Sequence Spray Volume 31 #The Dreamflipper Pillow #The Big Winner #The Be-There Phone #The Uncle and the Elephant Volume 32 #Jekyll-Hyde Jellies #Viral Marketing Virus #The Hot Springs Trip #Tabletop Ski Resort #Carp Streamers #Chew-Out Gum #The Cannon Express Volume 33 #Nessie's Visit #The Girl with the Red Shoes #The Ace Cap #Desert Island Adventure #The Undersea Adventure #Farewell Doraemon Volume 34 #Welcome Back Doraemon #Elf-Bots #Flying Fish #Do You Love Me-ow? #Sightseeing without Sightseeing Volume 35 #The Diamond Thieves #The Disaster Detector #Bomb the Mice #Future Shopper #Habit Breaking Gas #The Ultra Mixer Volume 36 #The Trick-or-Tanuki Set #The Eyes Have It #The Charmed Rope #The Haunted Mountain Village #The Psychic Cap Volume 37 #Rewinder Rag #Lighter / Writer #The Wild Watch #A Graph that Never Lies #Eat Candy, Sing Dandy #Mutant Maker Volume 38 #The Bad-Luck Diamond #Laugh Long and Prosper #Invisi-Drops #Hugga-Pills #The Wish-Hammer #Moneybees #The Human Locomotives Volume 39 #The Evo-Devo Beam #Little Match Doraemon #The Snobshutter #The See-Scope #Gender Bender Potion #Eraserface #Today, I'm Mary! #Robo-Flattery Volume 40 #The Pass Loop #The Great "Tsuchinoko" Hunt #Wallpaper Party #The Play Fork #The People Puppeteer #Forget-me-lots Volume 41 #The Time-Delay Drops #The Urashima Candy #How to Make an Island #The Moving Map #The Moodometer #A World Full of Lies #Noby's Noby Volume 42 #The Ghost in the Phone #I'm Momotaro! #The Tracer Badges Volume 43 #Gimme the Night #The XYZ-Ray Camera #The Human Splitter #The Underground Apartment #Water to Wine #The No-see-um Drops #The Any Day Diary #Bogus Aliens Volume 44 #The Wishing Star #The Whatever Weather Box #The Mirage Shower #The Lie-DePuffer #Playing Dolls #The Animal Escape Drops #Human Remote Control #The Speed Watch Volume 45 #The What if? Box #The Robot Paper #The Houseguest Pest #Cloudwalking #The Werewolf Cream #The Speedwinder #The Chum Gum Volume 46 #The Disaster Driller #The Legendary Sword "Denko-maru" #The Bring-it-Bag #The Hypno-Spex #Noby's Own TV Station #The Advance Antenna Volume 47 #Invasion of the Switcherators #Big G's Best Friend #True Colors #The Remind'ya Bird #The Pet Look-Alike Pie #The Tongue Reader #The Doraemon Encyclopedia Volume 48 #A Real Big Guy #The portable Thundercloud #The Weather Maker Chart #The Insta-Ghost #The Luvbrella #The Quickdraw Contest #The Giddyupper #The Replay Camera Volume 49 #The Grab-a-Scope #The Remora Magnet #A World without Money #The Statics Suit #Big G's Special Stew #The Arrow to School #The Fusion Glue #Turning Straw to Gold Volume 50 #Treasure Mountain #The Magical Hands #The Space Simulator #The Tripinator #The Back-to-Basicizer #What Happens at 7:00 #The King of Base Stealers Volume 51 #The Passport to Evil #The Soul Slipper #The Typhoon Fan #Shedding Like a Snake #Ads by Mirror #The Hard Copy Paper Volume 52 #Runaway Island #Toy Car Training Center #The Moodmaker Orchestra #The Come-Here Collar #The Psychic Mic #The Secret Pen #The Tall Tale Teller #The Tornader Volume 53 #The Path of Evil #The Man-Eating House #Lazy Day #Baseball Riders #The Alien House #The War in the Pond Volume 54 #The Dreamer TV #Kitty Cat,Inc #The Treasure of Chinkara Pass #The Hide-A-Room #The Switch-A-Rope #Chain Letter Club #The Infinity Pass Volume 55 #Time Crime Tracker #The Sneaky Camera #The Railroad Crossing Kit #The Do-Over Device #The Rank Patches #The Graffiti Gun #The Expresso Machine Volume 56 #The Time Bank #Canned Noise #It’s a Cat’s Cradle World #The Season Selector #Best Dad Ever! #I Hate Money! Volume 57 #The Talkspray #The Deluxifier #The Walksleeper #The Four-Dimensional Pocket #The Infinity Lasso #The Jack-in-the-Whatever #The Leaflector Volume 58 #The Ultra Armor #The Singer/Songwriter #The Dinky Derby #The Sahara’s No Place to Study #Clouds and Crafts #The Future Diary #King of the Space Volume 59 #Adrift in Time #The Make-You-Sweatpants #Take Care in the Air #The Buck-Passing Glove #The Starring Roller Volume 60 #Moving Day #The Cover-Up Spray #Personal Satellites #The House-Robo #First Come,First Reserved Volume 61 #Noby’s Personal Theater #The Thrill Boomerang #The Favori-Tree #The Spy Satellites #The Room Swimmer #The Little House in the Glacier #The Reverse ESP Nuts #Vroom Vroom Vacuum Volume 62 #The Automstic Pawnshop #The Virtuality Cap #The Daruma Doll #The Yes-M’Lord Drops #The Sandman Sleeps at Night #The Dandelion’s Journey Volume 63 #The Home Exerciser #The Crowd-be-Gone Gyro #Strolling on the Seabed #Space Wars in the Attic #The Couple Tester Badges #The All-In-One Appliance Volume 64 #The Stickerbot Rebellion #Noby’s Secret Tunnels #The Delivery Phone #The Shadow Catcher #The Bug Pellets #Santa’s Chimney Volume 65 #The Blueprint Paper #Rich Dad,Poor Dad #The Doc-in-a-Box #The Samaritan Snaps #Noby’s Window Volume 66 #Paradise Indoors #The Medusa Head #The 3D Pinhole Camera #A Night on the Galactic Railwaw #The Pick-a-Door #The Dream Blaster Volume 67 #The Good Luck Droops #The Dorayaki as Big as the Ritz #Free Money #The Balance Shot #Games in Spase #The Heart-to-Heart Drops #A Snowcapped Romance Volume 68 #SnowlessSkiing #Japan Expands #The Multi-Purpose Charm #Real　Dinosaurs!? #Alone in the Future Volume 69 #Big Boss Noby #The Vampire Kit #The Happy Promenade #Summer Doll House #The Long-Distance Mom Drops Volume 70 #The Move Mimicker #The Santa Stationery #The Sprite Summoner #The Mind Camera Volume 71 #The Gamechanger Camera #The Discipline Drops #Getting Hurt without Getting Hurt #Little G’s Boyfriend…Noby!? #The R/C Run-Around;Noby’s Rescue Party Volume 72 #The Blue Bird of Happiness #The Long-Distance Mirror #The Pretendax #The Hot Spring Rope #A Home for “Ruff” Volume 73 #The People Player #The Great Letter-ature Pen #The Rope of Justice #The Mall Mallet #Happy Birthday,Big G! Volume 74 #The Indoor Aquarium #The Cheerleader Gloves #The Water Sculpture Sprinkles #The See-Through Stickers Volume 75 #The Fringe Theory Club Badges #The Wakey Waker #The Holy Hanky #The Long New Year Volume 76 #Noby’s Helicopter #The Second Girlfriend #The Fire Prevention Alarm #20th Century Shogun #The Territory Marker #The Candy Ranch Volume 77 #Go,Time,Go! #The Instant Delivery Machine #The Sinker Balls #The Folding House #Little G the Comic Artist #The Personal Limelight #Animation Made Easy Volume 78 #The Six-Sided Camera #Addicted to Big G #Wild Wold Noby #Doraemon’s Rough Patch Volume 79 #Home Away from Noby #The Moneypencil #The Spare 4D Pocket #Noby’s Space Shuttle #Happy Tummy Gas Volume 80 #Noby Gets an “A”! #The Material Converter #Comics in a Can #The Friendcense #The Peace Antenna #An Ants’ Life Volume 81 #The Indoor Express #8 Days at the Dragon King’s Palace #Tomorrow’s News Today #The Night before Noby’s Wedding Volume 82 #The TV Grabber #The Quakefish #The Flag of Truth #Riding a Unicorn #The Puddle Spray #The Shellfish Submarine #The Equalizer Volume 83 #Shizuka the Friendly Witch #The Heavy-Light #The Parachute Race #Air around the World #The Living Forest #What the Water Saw Volume 84 #Walking to the Moon #Black Hole Noby #The Snow Filters #Noby’s Underground Empire #The Time Capsule Volume 85 #The 4D Expansion Blocks #Noby the Trainer #Doraemon in Love #The Cuckoo Egg #The Dividing Hammer #The Bug Riders #A Ropey Friend Volume 86 #The Time Scope #The No-Zone Signs #The Real-Time Maproscope #The Human Book Cover #The Aptitude Armband #The Real Life Video Game #Endangered Species Noby Volume 87 #Whatever-phobia #Hush,Little Big G #A World without Mirrors #The Time-Delayed Psychic #The Lucky Cards Volume 88 #he World-Change Capsules #The Horizon Tape #The Bro Badges #The Name-Changer #1 Push=100 Yen#Discovering a New Species #Shizuka’s Secret Volume 89 #The Ninja Training Kit #The Dream Ladder #The Automatic Theater #Sneech’s Secret #The Master Board #Noby Airlines Volume 90 #The Hermit Bot #The Merchandise Maker #Tue Life-Size Model Island #The Pearl Maker Shell Volume 91 #The Peephole Board #The Machine Copy Machine #Instant Robots #Space Explorers #Life as a Ghost #The Gread Model Escape Volume 92 #Big G’s Big Romance #The Buyback-Bot #The Insta-Freeze Camera #Space Swimming #The Monster Bunnies #First Time Fun Volume 93 #The Flying Carpet Cloth #The Flat Iron #The Noby Swallow #Tsubasa’s Big Visit #Little G,Pro Cartoonist Volume 94 #The Mini-Pedia #Celebrity Bodyprints #The Sandlot Shark #The Booster Bank #The King of Sleep #The Midnight Caller Volume 95 #The Wild Pet House #Blue Screen Nobyman #Big G’s Big Debut #The Happy Cap #The Reunion Briefcase #The Room Switcher Switch Volume 96 #The Little-Later Lens #The Junior Hang-Glider #The Good Old Days #The Invention Inventor Volume 97 #The Time Valve #Catching a Sea Monster #The Mess of Monsters #Sneech the Psychic #Welcome,Dinosaurs! Volume 98 #The Sea-Parting Staff #Good House,Bad House #The Experience Recoder #Home is Where the Tree is #The After-the Fact Album #Pants of the Jungle #The Thread that Binds Volume 99 #The Personal Shield System #The Wallpaper Scenery Changer #The Next Chapter #Custom Toy Cars #Parting is Sweet Sorrow Volume 100 #Into the Silver Screen #Noby the Genius #The Lost-and-Found Fishing Pond #The Hotel Fixer-Uppers #The War of the Dioramas #The Real Life Remote Volume 101 #The Featherweight Plane #The Zero-Gravity House #The Anything Airport #The World Time Clock #Sneech’s Missing Butt #Noby-rella #Noby Gets Rich Volume 102 #The Desire Detector #The Smooth-Talking Ventrilo-Bot #Delicious Reading #The Associative Deduction Magnifying Glass #Goodbye,Shizuka Volume 103 #The Noby Poster #Big G’s Fan Club #The Dry Light Empire #The Roll Anywhere Skates #The Routine Rerouter #The Grown-Up Scolding Pass #The Future Camera Volume 104 #The Boy in the Mirror #Everything in Its Place #Halley’s Tail #The Liqi-Vape Drops #The Get Started Pistol Volume 105 #The Personal Fuse #The Freight Train Fedora #The Winnining Postcard #Enter the Studyman #Farewell,Mon Arbor Volume 106 #The Arctic Extract #The Rubberneck Racer #Enter the Owlman #Art Assist #Magic Handkerchief Volume 107 #The Strange Persimmon Tree #How Time Flies #Rain Man Blue #The Auto-Returner Tag #The Soul Control GunThe Wish Card Volume 108 #The Transformade #Noby’s Dilemma #Eartquake Trainig Paper #Nopper’s paradise #Big Fish,Little Pond Volume 109 #The Massage CannonThe Talk’n Typewriter #Echoes in the Night #The Lazy New Year Kit #The Slope Switch #Copy-Doodle-Doo #Noby’s Do-Over Volume 110 #The Forced Cash Card #Sweet Home Shizuka #Stop the World,I Want to Get Off #Big G’s Fan Mail #The Animal Payback Drops #Doraemon’s Day Off #The Cray-Bot Volume 111 #The Plushie Maker #Wind-Up Subterrine #Meanie Juice #Hurricane Big G #Hoy’s Village Volume 112 #The Charter Chip #Opposite Dreamers #Gulliver’s Troubles #The Copycan #Dorama Spray #The Mind Tuning Fork #Gentle Big G Volume 113 #Please Forgive–Bee #The Time Peephole #The Prophecy #Advernture Tea Time #Playing God #The Prank Maker #The Ghost Timer Volume 114 #Noby’s Son Runs Away #The Cross-Section Viewer #Booze River #The Woodcutter’s　Pond #The Skypoke Statue Volume 115 #The Magic-Pedia #The Ultra Handyman Company #The Feelie Fez #The Robot Guardian Angel #The Elevator Plate #The Doubt Transmitter #The Gift-Kerchief Volume 116 #The Lift Stick #The Whammy Cam #The Truth-Be-Told Speaker #Noby’s Rock-Hound #Kaguya-Bot #Come-Here Chow #The Ventrilophone Volume 117 #Imprinting Shizuka #Escape from Score Zero #Clone Juice #Real Ghost! #Christine Goda,Comis Artist Volume 118 #Twinkle Twinkle #Big G’s Big Concert #A Clock is Hatched #The Dreamplayer #Rest for the Wicked #The Transmogrify Ray #Revenge Vouchers Volume 119 #The Circle of Friends #The Liar Matcher #The Safety Charm Sticker #The Hypno-Pillowcase #The Adventure Game Book #The Plantain Fan #The Pickup Rod Volume 120 #The Mushroom Miniscape #The All Alone-ade #The Stone Age Hotel #The Shine Solidifier #The Invincible Cannon Volume 122 #Just the Truth #Handmade Clouds #The Secret Tunnel Pen #The Mind-Whisper #Balloon Express Mail #The Slider Stick #The 4D Junior Driver Sticker Volume 123 #Cushions Have Feelings,Too #The Case of the Killer Song #Noby’s Train Set #A Clockwork Typhoon #The Idiomator #Rainbow Violetta Volume 124 #The Personal Nation Kit #Mr.S Returns #The Buck Passer #Terror Tonic #Fictional Character Eggs #Looks,Power,or IQ #Big G’s Decision Volume 125 #The Reporter Robot #The Free-Size Costume Camera #The Typhoon Trap and the Wind Fridge #Home Nature Theater #The Blind Spot Star #The Time Room Volume 126 #The Perfect Sneech #The Mini Hot Air Balloon #The Human Piggy Bank Maker #Flying Comics #Little G’s Big Crush #Winning Back Shizuka Volume 127 #Left,Straight,Right,Right,Left… #The Invisible Bodyguard #The Pied Pipertron #The Future Library Card #Keep-It-Up Gloves #Mini-Doraemon #The Remote Eyelips Volume 128 #Real Magic;A 30-Story House #The Time-Dumb #International Bug Hunters #Retune to Owner Spray #The Omni-Sketchbook Volume 129 #The Dinner Show of Terror #The Any Day Calendar #The Weighter-Unweighter #The Neighborhood under the Sea #Monster Island Volume 130 #The Great Escape #The Abstainer’s Shrine #The Scene Stealer #A Feast for the Eyes #Mine All Mine Spray #The Hide-and-Stick Volume 131 #Digging for Clam-Packs #The Whatsit Tabs #The Ultra-Eraser #The Paper Submarine #The Nervous System Controller #Half and Half and Half and… #The Mini-Car Set Volume 132 #Boy Becomes Girl #The Wish Granter #The Emotional Energy Tank #Noby Gets Jealous #The Course Checker #The Universal Encyclopedia Volume 133 #Noby the Cat #Perfect Pictures #The Time Adjustin’ Acorn #The Charter Phone #The Copybrain #Resolve and Determination Volume 134 #The Weather Concentrator #The Insta-Guru Course #The Time Copier #The Human Remote Control #The All-You-Can-Mine Mix #Rock Hard Willpower Volume 135 #The Fakeit-Makeit Spray #The Luck-ing Glass #Noby’s Invaders #Bio-Can Blossoms #Erasing Noby #Jack,Betty,and Janie Volume 136 #The Place-Trader Pistol #Realtime Picture Books #The Ticked-Off Timer #The 10 Yen Store #Big G in Love #The Fate-flipping Horse #The Courier Cap #The Cartooner Volume 137 #Big upGrade #Noby’s Finest Hour #Homemade Missile Defense #True Hunger #The Dino Discovery #The Bug Boards #The Balance Trainer;Canned Seasons Volume 138 #Little G’s New Comic #Hawaii Comes to Noby #A Slice of Ocean #Treasure Planet #The Blackhole Pen and Whitehole Pen Volume 139 #The Bubble Pipe #Doraemon Gets Sick #The Superlungs;South Seas Adventure #The Nature Model Series #The 4D Trash Can Volume 140 #The Ship-in-a-bottle Battle #The Time Crank #The Real Board Game #Decoy Dolls #Cherry Blossoms…No Matter What #The Noby Virus #The Map Injector Volume 141 #Liquid Liquid #The Man from Planet Galapa Volume 142 #The Gourmet Tablecloth #Tickle Gloves #Noby vs. Nob #The In-and-Out Cloud #The Secret Dog Volume 143 #The Homing Camera #Focus Bubbles #The Perfect Photo Printer #Elephant Lipstick #The Flowercorder #The Trick Candlestick #The Rescue Bee Noby Gets JealousChecker Volume 144 #The Future Radio #The Taxi-kerchief; Chiller Tickets #Airshoes #The World's Strongest Pet #The Bug Listeners #The Room Guard Set #The One-Step-at-a-TimerThe Time Adjustin’ Acorn Volume 145 #The Substitute-Me TV #The Invisi-Scroll #Go On and Hit Me #The Change of Heart Fan #Button Thief #Shiverincense #Optical Ivy #The Misery Meter Volume 146 #The Order Gun #The Dream Director Chair #The Restorelixir #Super Big G #The Earth Escape Plan #Find the Concentrator #The Call Button Volume 147 #Program Freckles #The Pinch Runner #The Pet Pen #The Time Pistol #Big Noby vs. Little Big G #The Payday Problem Volume 148 #The Audio Camera #Scare Specs #Who Needs Doraemon? #Attraction Reaction #Where Was It When #The Monster Trunk Volume 149 #The Comeback Kaboom #Around the World in 80 Square Feet #Halo of Gratitude #The Portable Police Car #Travel Paper #The Remote Control Double-oon #Baggage Check Tags #Uber Pepper Volume 150 #The Phantomizer #The Phobia-Maker #Speed Goggles #The Pet-a-lizer #Stick-with-it Gum #The Muscle Controller #The Cockroach Costume Volume 151 #The Million-Volt Eyes #The Dramaticam #The Holo-Faker #Noby's Best Friend #Mini Santa #Treasure Hunt Paper #The Coldbeater Crown Volume 152 #Abominable Snow Job #The TV Telephone #The Calamity-Caster #Animal Training #Imagi-Gum #The Carrier Plane #Traffic Sign Stickers Volume 153 #The E-Z Hot Air Balloon #The Curse Cap #Buddy Badges #The All-Seeing Glasses #The Human Timer #Dorami and Doraemon Volume 154 #The Say and Obey Caps #The Say and Obey Caps #The Dreamcorder #The War of the Whispers #Photos that Feel #Secrets of Idol Singers #The Shooting Star Catcher Volume 155 #The So-be-it Shells #Snow in March #The Sweetbot #The Test Talker #The Magic Map #Shunner-Stunners Volume 156 #The Traffic Timer #Bang-Paper #Fusion Glue Hiking #Pencil Missiles and Countermeasure Radar #45 Years from Now #The Uber-Strongman Pill #The Confession Hat Volume 157 #The Self-Alarm #The Roachflute #Bride of Tutorzilla #The Every Bit Helper #My Little Newsroom #The Sticky-Boatdeck Volume 158 #The E-Z Collect-o-Box #Nosebubbles #The Freckle Flipper #The Temper Heater #The Fatigue-Frogger #The Time Bomb Badge #The New Year's Sunrise Set #The Robot Snowman Volume 159 #Emotion Elixir #The Dreampleter Chip #Impossi-Bread #The Revenge House #The Owner Identifier #Identical Pet Food #The Body-Swap Bar Volume 160 #Bird Caps #Chameleon Tea #Jack Beans #The Japanese Rhymelight #Tank Pants #The Role Plate #The Role Plate #Maglev Chalk #The Inny-Outie #The Pop-Out Animal Farm Volume 161 #The Ocean Controller #The Enlargifying Glass #Trampoline Spray #The Cordless Can Phone #The Fountain of Maturity Rope #Mirror World #Chasing Thumbelina #Smoke Man #The Task-Trader #The Butterflapter Volume 162 #Travel Paper #Waterproofing Spray #The Shadow Snapper #The Shadow Snapper #The Shrink-Grow Cup #The Georeplicator #The Total Safety Umbrella #The Picture-Portal Projector #Pet Paint #The Weight Remover #Pic Mic Elixir Volume 163 #Sleepwalk Stickers #The Fortune Card Dealer #Reality Scissors #Into the Mirror #The Morph-Bot #Inny Outy Dust #The Reverse Kite #Date Line Chalk #The Landboat #The Balloon Express Volume 164 #Projection Paint #Breakit and Fixit Stickers #The Personal TV Station #The Anywhere-o-rama #The Anything Controller #The Escape Dumpling: Water Striders #The Marionetter #The Shadow Solidifier #A 3D Experience Volume 165 #R/C Heart Parts #The Warp Pen #My Own Genie #Animal Finger Puppets #The Robot Suit #The Hyperbolic Camera #The Inanimator Wand #The Dream Hole #Pathfinder Cards #The Dandelion Fuzz Comb Volume 166 #Air Crayons #The Nagging Rod #The Pocket Traffic Light #Plant Walker Liquid #The Friend-Caller #Slide Spray #Playing with Typhoons #R/C TV #Never-Lose Labels #The Animal Dress-Up Set Volume 167 #The Snow Cloudrider #The Reversi-Mirror #The Thought Projectort #Go Parts #The Correcto-Perfecto #Smackdown Spray #The Thinking Cap #Cloud Chow #The Wish Blaster #The Elevator Buttons Volume 168 #Doraemon #the Robot from the Future #The Spook Detector #The Beach in the Closet #The Tickle Me Flea #Silly Pepper #The Flubag #The Robot Car #The Christmas Tree Seed #The Magnet Mirror Volume 169 #The Medicine Maker #Invisipaint #The Ultra Ring #Cloud Clay #Telekinesis Drops #The Self-Confidence Helmet #Reality Crayons #Camping #Time Traveler #The Star Sledgehammer Volume 170 #The Treasure-Finder #Noby's Web #R/C Army #Mini Garage #Fun with Cloud Clay #Paper House #The Plant Pen #Mr. Rope #Pep Pellets #Circus Shoes Volume 171 #"The Hypnosis Pendulum #Air Gloves #The Cloud Oven #The Ultra Super Batteries #The Roller Patroller #Puddle Cream #The Course Marker #Leaf Money #The Training Ring #The Auto-Puppet Show Volume 172 #The Street Fighting Set #Doraemon's Desk-Drawer Debut #My Beloved Little G #Noby Gets Strong Volume 173 #Baseball Dream Team #The Robot God of Fortune #The Okey Mikey #Doraemon Goes Home #The Peeping Ghost Volume 174 #The Comic Artis t #Doraemon Sings! #No More Doraemon?!; Doraemon's Debut! #The Never-misser #The Time TV Volume 175 #Sticky Shoes and Grabby Gloves #The Gravity Twister #Iron Drops #The Teleporter #Let's Go Hiking! #The Trick-less Trick Volume 176 #Buried Treasure #World "Peace" Association #Possessing Big G #Scaredy Cat #The Vend-Anything Machine Volume 177 #I Wanna Be a Dog #Ultradog #Dreams #Walking through Walls #The Magic Magnifying Glass #The Magic Clock Volume 178 #Bad Medicine #The Truth Transmitter #The Gravity Twister #The Happy Heater #Searching for a Tsuchinoko #The Reset Roller #Mountain Rescue #The Ultra Stopwatch Volume 179 #Instant Pitfall #Magic Faucet #Shadow Puppets #The Disguise Suit #Doraemon's Pocket #The Trickerchief #Animal Candy #Face-Off Soap #Homework Pajamas #Rocket Gum #The Wacky Wallet #Ghost Incense #The Payback Hands Volume 180 #The Magic Box #The Sickness Simulator #The Re-Action Recorder #Bloomin' Ashes #Going Buggy #The Height Competition #Mole Mittens #The Snow Cloud #The Real Light #The Never-Fall Tightrope #Playing with Fish #Animal Drops #The Doppelgang-er #The Jack-in-the-Box Volume 181 #Powermax Mints #Sidestep Socks #The Human Magnet #Echo Mountain #The Detour Arrows #The Instant Pearl Maker #The Swapper String #Fruit Thievery #Noby Broadcasting Corporation Volume 182 #Dreaming with Doraemon #The Mind Reader #Power Glasses; The Donation Box #The R/C Paper Airplane #Arm & Leg Heads #The Tele-Tagger #The Impasse-a-pole #The Invincibath Volume 183 #The Creature Communicator #Wild Beast-Taming Pellets #The Creature Teacher Glove #The Mirrorizer #The Round Stuff Magnet #The Badge of Gratitude #The Bouncing Hole #The Elastiscope #Heli-Tags Volume 184 #Noby's Tank #The Tickle-me-flea #The Pain Reflector #The Pop-Through Pillow #Kite-Dropping #The "Open! Sez Me" Key #Ask the Fate Forecaster #Noby's Kingdom Volume 185 #Float Spray #The Tickle-me-flea #Gone Fishing #The Delivery Dish #Karate Juice #Mini Typhoons #Monkeying Around; The Fantasy Lens #The Psychic Robot Volume 186 #The Air Stair Maker #The Obedient Robot #The Human Camera #Spinners #The Forced Savings Plan #Aquarium Spray #Waterproof Origami #The Dream Pillow #The Springbringer Fan Volume 187 #The Viddy-Me Deck #The Moneyball #Shape Your Body #The All-Purpose Tent #The All-Purpose Tent #The Crayon-Cutter #The Multiplanter #The Thunder Drum #Yacht Adventure Volume 188 #R/C Clay #The Emotion Magnum #Making Snow #The Shockwave Shooter #The Body Battery #The Photo-Holo Projector #The Happiness Insurer #The Completer Beam Volume 189 #Snow Costumes #The Dimensional Roller #The Body-Double Guard #Air Hooks #Animation Spray #Prop-board #Medal of Pity #The Case of the Missing Savings Volume 190 #Little Monster's Hat #The Super Coupon Book #The Fighter Finder #The Anti-Grav Belt #The Mynah-Mic #The Pog Printer & Pogwash #The Stop-Bot #The Locker Cutter Volume 191 #Comet Hunters #Skyfishing #Robo-Clay #The Invisible Bodyguard Robot #The Tornado Straw #The Instant Ocean Maker #The Heli-Camera #The Travel Screen #Ultra Guy Volume 192 #The Chair Customizer #The Human Magnet Belt #The Costume Camera and Costume Paste #The Tele-Megaphone #Skink Ink #Lightning Grease #Evil-Banishing Beans #The Pointer Arrow Volume 193 #Time Glove Revenge #The Gimme Hand #The Costume-Maker Camera #The R/C Any-tenna #Weather Pens #The Friend Ring #The EZ-Hiking Hat #The Star Rocket Volume 194 #The Heart Changer Mic #The Travel Window Set #Return to Mirrorland #The Autopilot Footprint Stamp #The Dream Time Machine #Playing with Shadows #The Memory Lens Volume 195 #The High Rise Escape #The Sky Frame #Back to the Past #The Daruma Cap #Handmade Toys #Haunted Stuff Volume 196 #Meet Doraemon #The Robo-Pen #Cake Farmers #Fishing with Gadgets #The Anything Egg #The Super Toothbrush #Robot Legs #Swimming in Pictures #The Mail-bot #The Personal Train #The Jump Bow #Building a Robot #Magic Pictures #Cloud-Skis and Cloud-Shoes #Paper, Rock... Box? #Growing Up Quick Volume 197 #Really Real Pictures #The Morphing Set #The Snow Maker #Dorami's Playhouse #An Amazing Aquarium #Graffiti Erasing Gas #Toys for One #Fire Truck #A Doraemon for You #Turning Invisible #Playing Flat #The String Travel Phone #As Seen on TV #The Patrol Car #Mysterious Mirror #The Flying Zoo #Firework Seeds #The Wind Rocket Volume 198 #Making Things Bigger #The Magic Zip #Ricecake Robots #The Magic Rope #What Time is It? #Air Crayon Crazy #The Anything Tree #Wear-and-Wash Spray #Robot Oni #Sand Gloves #Flower Boys and Girls #The Bird Catcher #The Police Car #Beach Balloons #The Arm Conditioner #The Rain Vacuum #Lion Tamers #What If? Box Nighttime Edition Volume 199 #The Unscrewdriver #African Adventure #Doraemon's Birth! Volume 200 #Challengade #Sonic Solidifier #Portable Parliament #The Hundred Trials Timer #Alphabet Jets Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters